Dance with the Devil Loki&OC
by DeducingLoki
Summary: Astrid OC and Loki become a couple. However it's not long before a seemingly innocent argument between Sif and Loki turns Loki into a vile creature when he and Astrid are alone. Rated T for mild abuse, threat and angst. No graphic detail!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: K+ for now, but it probably will become a T or an M for later chapters!**

**A/N: So this is my first ever story, I hope you like it! This is not a one-shot, this will be a story, although progress may take some time, I have a few exams coming up shortly so... yeah! Please review if you have the time, I need to know what to improve on! **

**WARNING: This will become a bit sadistic, although I won't be writing alot of sexy times. Dark!Loki**

**I do not own Loki (although I wish I did) or Thor or Marvel. Astrid is my OC!**

* * *

**Astrid POV**

"He's staring at you again, Astrid." Freydis whispered, her hazel eyes alight with humour.

"Will you please be quiet? The whole of Asgard can hear you, never mind him who's not even on the other side of the room." I hissed, slapping her arm gently but with purpose. She giggled and twirled her blonde hair, oblivious to the three other Asgardian men that stood watching her practically dribbling.

"You two would be so good together!" She said, a whine creeping into her tone.

"Freydis, silence!" I hissed, command creeping into **my **tone. She huffed angrily but obeyed. I sneaked a look at him anyway, out of my own naïve habits. He was- his emerald eyes sparkled at me from across the room. I found my lungs refused to breathe. He looked like he wasn't emotionally in the room but elsewhere, but snapped to when he felt my gaze returning his. He visibly focused on me, smiled softly and dragged his eyes away from me.

I felt myself able to breathe again. I sighed in relief. That smile wasn't completely genuine- there was something about it that I didn't trust.

"I told you." Freydis smirked, her head cocking from one side to another along with her trilling three words. I had to clench my fist to stop it from colliding with her face. I looked back at him- and he was watching- he saw my fist and I knew he knew what was running through my mind. I breathed out and relaxed my fist. My eyes softened again and he no longer looked my way. He had jet black hair, emerald eyes and golden armour with a silky green cape that trailed behind him, giving him an enigmatic charm about him. His name was Loki, and he was the God of lies and mischief- and he was undeniably attractive. _Freydis will be married soon, _I thought sorrowfully, _and I am still alone. _My mother always told me the more independent the better, but for once in my life I wanted someone to be with me. My heart wilted that it could not be Loki.

**Loki POV**

I had never considered anyone to be beautiful. I didn't spend hours thinking it through unlike the other pitiful souls around Asgard- I worked on my spells and magic, and played tricks on my family. But when I first saw Astrid something changed. I found myself struggling to not look at her- her emotions were amusing- like when I watched her almost punch her 'friend' who I suspect she wasn't that close to anyway. Freydis agitated me- she twirled her hair unnecessarily and laughed like a braying nag and she obstructed my view of Astrid. Astrid had soft blue eyes that were like a blissful Asgardian lake when she was happy- but when she was upset her eyes were a dark blue that resembled deathly evil. I admired her- her hair was a soft auburn that enveloped her face perfectly and ran down just under her shoulders- her skin was pale, and therefore her dresses were often a darker colour. On this particular occasion she wore a black dress that swept across the floor, and for some reason it sent shivers down my spine. Her eyes swept across the room, ignoring everyone. And then she cast a glance at me. I held my breath- she appeared to do the same. Everyone else around us seemed to halt, observing us together. She broke the unusual tension with a smile, and carried on walking to join Freydis. I heard everything Astrid said, and I saw a delicate blush creep to Astrid's pale cheeks. She was visibly uncomfortable, but I could tell by her eyes that there was a small part of her that enjoyed Freydis' accusations. I didn't blush or falter my gaze- if this was the most fun I was going to have stuck here at a miserable ball I might as well have a go. I heard my brother approach me from behind. I tilted my head to indicate I recognised his presence.

"You will not dance, brother?" Thor's voice boomed, hints of politeness and pity in his voice.

"Thor, you need no answer. I shall watch and wait until the first person leaves."

"It's mandatory you stay until the end of the ball, brother, for our parents have decreed it." Thor said. My heart sunk as I realised escaping wouldn't be possible that night. Any happiness and tranquillity in my soul was replaced with impatience and anger. Thor sensed the change and departed, and I noted his wisdom. I felt a pair of eyes on me, and I instinctively turned to look at Astrid. She was looking at me, then she turned away under my gaze. I honed in on her words.

"I don't want to be here, Freydis. There is no one to dance with; I'm having a miserable time." I heard Astrid whisper. Freydis shrugged and went to dance with her partner. Something in my mind warned me not to go through with what I was plannng on- I went against it and won the battle with my consciousness. I walked over to where Astrid stood, and again I felt many eyes upon us. I bowed down to her, took her hand and kissed it.

"May I have this dance?" I enquired. I saw Astrid go through many emotions in one go- fear, shock, happiness, and… lust? Surely not- wishful thinking.

"Of course, sir." She responded, in her soprano voice.

"Please, call me Loki." I granted, a smile creeping onto my face.

"Loki." She repeated tentatively.

I led her onto the dance floor, casting a swift glance to my surprised family. Mother was beaming with Thor, and father smiled bravely. _One day I will decipher his secret to his shy behaviour to my triumphs. _I vowed. Astrid and I twirled to the music, a romantic piece with a haunting echo. My thoughts uncontrollably turned to a darker tone- I wanted to love her and hurt her- her face looked so breakable- I shook the thought from my mind but I couldn't avoid a smile that had a menacing tone to it. We danced together with what felt like hours, when it had merely been three songs. Astrid smiled a genuine smile at me- I prayed she didn't notice my evil smile.

"Why me?" She asked suddenly, taking me off guard.

"You were lonely and I feel like an angel, stopping you from having a miserable time." I said with a smirk, not realising what I said was what Midgardians would call flirting.

"Well, then I thank you for making my evening an enlightening one." She said, with a small giggle. My stomach twisted at her laugh. It was beautiful.

"Well, Loki, I thank you again. I must depart- for I fear any longer and the seething glares from the maidens of Asgard will surely burn into my back like acid." She joked- yet something in her voice told me there was more to it than another's jealousy- Astrid had a reputation for stubbornness. She blinked earnestly at me once more, and left. I was left, star struck to watch her walk away. Freydis went to talk to her but Astrid shook her head and ran lightly up the staircase.

**Astrid POV**

I remember all through the dance I stared into his eyes- the beautiful emeralds that searched mine- seeking something I couldn't put my finger on. Without intention my eyes wandered down to his lips- he smirked at that. A delicate blush crept onto my features, and recognising that only made me blush more. With a quick caress, Loki's cool fingers cooled down my cheeks. I smiled my gratitude to him. He was certainly impressive- his black hair was slicked back but naturally- it gave him a younger face. He was lean but when I leant into him I discovered he was actually quite muscled. He was quite cool-skinned- I first shivered upon touching him- but honestly I wasn't sure if I shivered because of the temperature of his skin… or something else entirely. When I shivered his bright green eyes darkened slightly- he straightened up and if the room was silent I was certain I heard a hiss. However he seemed to compose his emotions again, and gave me a smile. My heart crumpled under it- it was like the moonlight and sunlight all at once, blinding me pleasantly. As we danced, his smile became something else. I couldn't place it until after I left. The last time I saw a smile like that was my father's- before he went and killed three people of Asgard and then himself, deemed insane.

That night, my head swam with the two sides I'd briefly seen of Loki- the honest (as honest as a god of mischief and lies can get anyway) and caring Loki, and the evil Loki. My vision was darkened, and that gave me a sense of impending danger and evil. I woke up screaming, my face cold and damp, my hair bedraggled and tears in my eyes. I sobbed when my consciousness bubbled to the surface. I sobbed with a small scream when I realised I wasn't alone in my chambers- someone was holding me gently- neither comfortingly nor menacingly- just there. I looked round to see the person holding me, and everything stopped- my thoughts, my breath, my pulse, everything stopped, when I laid my eyes on the devil and the angel. Loki, God of Mischief and Lies was holding me.


	2. Chapter 2 Dark to light

Dance with the Devil Chapter 2 – Light to Dark.

**Loki POV**

I knew she was having a nightmare- since the dance I had placed a small undetectable spell on her that gave me the power to pick up on her emotions. It was intrusive of me, but I felt protective over her. Her father abused her and her relations, and I had no intention to let that happen to her again. I had tried to remain enigmatic to her- I hated the feeling of people on the inside- but I wanted someone to know me. I wanted this girl to know things even Thor couldn't comprehend. There was a darker side to me- a side ruled by evil and want to be Thor's half rather than his shadow. When we were children Thor and I were no different- but as we grew older to our coming of age we found Thor to be getting more attention- especially when Thor bonded with Mjolnir.

A sick feeling crept into my heart- I could hear faint cries of pain and fear, and I knew it was Astrid in distress. Using telepathy I transported myself into her chambers, and watched over her. She was in no deadly peril- merely having a nightmare. My hard, cold features softened when I saw her face- her serene features were worried, frantic with fear, and her eyes crumpled in pain. I knelt near her face- her gentle whimpers threw me over the edge. My cold fingers traced her delicate cheeks. With a stolen glance at her still closed exit, I gracefully climbed into her bed, and held her protectively. I offered no comfort, but I sat with her, hoping to quench the fear in her heart. I felt her bubble to the surface of consciousness, I cursed under my breath when I realised I wouldn't be able to get away quick enough. She sobbed, screamed and saw me.

**Astrid POV**

"Loki… what are you doing in my chambers?" I asked, not out of anger but out of fear. He looked at me, pity in his eyes and voice.

"I felt your distress, Astrid, and wanted to check if you were okay." He said. He took a deep breath and continued. "I am sorry if I startled you." He apologised, a small earnest smile creeping onto his face.

"That's okay; I think you comforted me well." I complimented faintly, a small smile playing on my lips. Loki smiled at me and stood up. I whimpered slightly- he froze.

"Sorry Loki- I didn't mean to disturb you- I shouldn't have had a nightmare. Please stay with me. I'm scared to be alone." I confessed, tucking my hair from my face timidly. Loki seemed to mentally punish himself. He twitched before disappearing completely. I was left alone once more.

I couldn't get back to sleep. I was confused by his kind gesture. I was even more confused when light hit my chambers finally and I saw a single blood red rose lying where Loki had been only a few hours previously. I thumbed one petal delicately, my head cocking to one side out of confusion. Underneath the petal a delicate golden L was written on it. Realisation dawned on me slowly. Placing a spell so it would not wither away, I clothed and went to stroll through the kingdom. I wasn't high born like the princes of Asgard, but I was higher born than most. I earned a respected place in the royal hall where the princes dined. I wandered around rather uselessly, sighing occasionally. I found a balcony, and with a small smile I went to take in the view- a view which never failed to take my breath away, even if only for a short period of time. The early morning sun rose on the dew laced palace- an amber glisten shone brilliantly on the golden architecture that had been around for thousands of years. I was wearing my favourite dress- I needed comfort. It was a golden silk dress that fell to the floor and left a golden trail behind me. It gave me confidence- I knew that I would need it to face a day after last night. I heard muted footsteps on the cold stone floor- they approached me directly and I inclined my head to the side he was approaching him to let him know I felt his presence. The footsteps ceased, and a tense silence misted around us. After what felt like hours, he took a breath and spoke.

"Astrid, I…" he started, intending to apologise. I held up my hand, took in a deep breath and turned around to face him.

"It's fine; I don't know what I was thinking. I'm just crazy I guess." I said, shrugging and moving to walk away. He stepped in front of me, and gently held on to my arms.

"No, it's more than that, I promise." He said, trying to reason with me. My eyes moved away from his face, and in response he moved his entire head to meet my eyes. His emerald eyes showed sorrow, anger and something unrecognisable. Taking a shaking breath, I spoke.

"Loki, I said its fine, okay? I was stupid. I shouldn't have dared command a prince to do something so… foolish." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. I was being unnaturally emotional- I was being unreasonable- I knew it and I was powerless. Loki leaned in closer to my face- a gesture I wasn't expecting.

"I have seen you my whole life from afar, had a decent conversation with you for the best part of 40 minutes, and I feel like I've known you like my brother since forever." He whispered; a smile in his eyes and voice.

"I feel the same, Loki. But… are you really the kind of person to maintain a relationship?" I ventured, wincing internally at the way this was going. I didn't want to push him away or say the wrong thing- but he was stealing my concentration. The amber dawn sunlight shone on Loki- he really did look like a God. His black hair had red tints from the early morning sunshine- his jaded eyes glistened with flecks of hazel from the bright light.

"I am ready for this, Astrid. If you can handle me." He teased, with a wink.

"Oh, I guarantee you'll need to handle me." I countered, leaning in to whisper in his ear. With a sigh, he pulled me in for a kiss. I just wanted to stand in the glorious sunlight with him forever. I thought the happiness would never end. Yet it ended so soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Evil begins

Dance with the Devil chapter 2

**Loki POV**

I wasn't sure what was going through my mind when I decided to kiss her, or admit my feelings for her. But she was very distracting, the sunlight danced off of her, making her even more beautiful then normal. Her eyes were her normal content sapphire, and they had a hint of me in their reflection. I felt warm under her stare, my heart thumping erratically. For the first time, I was nervous making conversation. I almost pitied myself for my stupidity, yet it was all lost when I caught sight of her. I was almost in a trance, and I came to when I realised my lips were delicately pressed to hers. Before I knew it she dragged herself away from me to tend to her own duties, and I left to speak to Thor. He was as romantically confused as I, but I needed to talk to someone, and he was my best friend, although I'd never say that to him ever. Thor was not in his chambers, nor was he battling with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three in the courtyard either. I noted that Thor had been acting strange lately, but my father explained that it was just Thor discovering the intensity of Mjolnir's power. With a sigh, I retreated to my chambers. There was a knock on the door only ten minutes after I'd settled down to read. With a lazy flick of my wrist, the door flew open to reveal Sif.

"Ah, Lady Sif, what may I have the pleasure of doing for you today?" I asked, in as pleasant a voice I could muster. Sif rolled her eyes in a very masculine manner.

"Loki, give it back!" Sif said, hands on her armoured hips.

"I don't know what you mean, Sif." I said honestly. I hadn't an idea what she was demanding, but I was used to getting the blame for things I didn't do.

"You stole one of my swords, the one I won after that tournament I beat Fandral at!" She cried, gesticulating all over the place, her pale skin visibly getting redder. It took a great deal of will power to not laugh at her frustration.

"I don't know what you mean, Sif, I haven't stolen anything of yours, believe me." I could almost hear Sif's anger explode.

"Why should I believe you, Loki? You cut my golden hair, made me a court jester in front of all my possible suitors, you mocked me to the point where I thought I had no way out! How can I ever trust you again?" She screamed, before slamming the door shut. I turned, upset and enraged. Then another soft knock and I stood up to open the door myself- my features softened when Astrid was waiting outside the door. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Why was Sif crying? What did you do?" She asked.

"More accusations!" I hissed, tears brewing in my throat.

"Loki, I just…" I cut her off by standing back to drag her through the door.

"I didn't do anything. She came in, shouted at me for something I didn't do and then left again." I explained, although I wasn't sure if I was explaining the events to her or to myself. Tears were in her eyes as she saw the hurt glow through my anger. She pulled me in for an urgent kiss- this wasn't sweet or romantic, this was desperate. Urgent. She pulled her fingers through my hair, as if she could never get close enough to my heart and soul. In response I twirled and grabbed her hair, pushing against her. She gasped and pulled back- and that's when it started. Her eyes widened in fear as a smile crept across my face and I advanced once more towards her.

"What accusations will they make about me now?" I hissed, and filled the space between us.

**Naomi POV**

I could sense Loki's hurt about ten minutes after Sif announced her departure from the living area. I knew Loki had done something, and I went to find out if he needed support. As I headed to his chambers, Sif ran past me, choking sobs and holding her face. I paused to watch her leave, and sped up to find Loki. I knocked on the door, and saw him. Really saw him- he was upset, his eyes glistening with hurt and tears. Without thinking it through, I asked him what he did.

"Why was Sif crying? What did you do?"

"More accusations!" He snapped back, tears threatening to spill. I instantly felt guilty, and went to apologise- he cut me off and pulled me into his room to tell me the truth.

"I didn't do anything. She came in, shouted at me for something I didn't do and then left again." He almost sounded as if he was trying to explain it to himself as way, but I shook the thought off. With sudden sympathy, I felt the urgency to become part of his soul. I pulled him in for a kiss- there was no romance, only want and desperation. I pulled his hair, and he pulled mine- we worked as one to achieve what we both wanted. Something changed- his anger had bottled inside him and I saw his emerald eyes darken. He smiled in a vicious way and advanced towards me.

"What accusations will they make about me now?" He growled. Everything went dark, and I felt nothing, only his cold, ruthless hands meeting my innocent skin.


	4. Chapter 4 Regretting

**Sorry I took so long! I saw Avengers, it was AMAZING. Loki was AMAZING. In 3D, it was too much! Seriously guys, go see it!**

**Anyway, this sees Loki regret his actions. I would like to make it clear- LOKI DID NOT RAPE HER! HE DIDN'T AND HE WILL NOT! I don't want to think of Loki as a rapist. -.-**

**So anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Song that inspired this chapter- Nothing! I have nothing this time, I wrote it with Game of Thrones on in the background. .**

* * *

Dance with the Devil chapter 4- Regretting

**Astrid POV**

My dreams were of Loki that night I blacked out. I was aware something was happening to me but I refused to surface- my dreams were of Loki's genuine smile- the smile of a beautiful morn, of a time when he was accepted. When society did not elect to hurt him. The dream stretched for what seemed like forever- yet when I woke I knew I wanted more sleep. I looked around me- I was in Loki's chambers- on his dark satin bed sheets. I noticed his absence- where he went I was clueless. With shaking fingers, I pulled the satin sheets from my body. There were (of what I could see) bruises blooming on my stomach, my arms and my legs. My heart was pounding like a thousand racing horses, and I stood up to face one of Loki's walls. I used a spell to turn the wall into a mirror, and studied my naked figure. There were faint bruises on my neck, not in a way that implied strangulation, just dominance. I could tell from the way I felt physically and mentally that my knees were as far as Loki went- he had not violated me- either he stopped himself or he had no intention- but the carnal look in his eyes before I passed out suggested otherwise. I summoned a blue silk dress from my wardrobe and dressed myself- I washed myself using a spell. Under normal circumstances I would have washed myself using a bath, but I was in a rush and I had to see Loki and make sure he was okay.

My mind battled itself. Half of me was demanding an explanation as to why I cared if he was okay or not. After all, he had abused me. But the other half was trying to explain. Society bullied him and looked down on him, and sometimes he needed something to calm him down. In retaliation my mind wondered why I had to be the post for his abuse and stress. I owned no dresses that had sleeves, yet I knew if I wanted to carry on a relationship with Loki I had better not let him see the damage he caused me. So using a new spell I had no idea would be important, I conjured sleeves that complimented the dress. I jogged to the living area, and encountered Sif. My blood boiled slightly at her, lounging on a sofa like a queen.

"Where's Loki?" I asked, leaving no trace of politeness in my voice. Slightly taken aback, Sif stood up to talk to me.

"He's in the dining hall," she said, her eyes flitting nervously. "I wanted to apologise to him- Thor admitted to stealing my sword only two hours after my argument with Loki." My eyes narrowed, yet I had no energy left to hold it against her. With a sigh, I dropped my reserves and spoke freely.

"I'll apologise on your behalf, dearest Sif." I said. I walked out of the room, and once I knew I was out of her sight I ran to the dining hall. I pulled back a loose strand of my hair and opened the doors.

**Loki POV**

Rage, love and resentment burned through my mind that night. I hit her several times, grabbed at her. I didn't violate her- the thought of _that_ made me sick for months and even years after. I sobbed quietly when I came to. Out of my sickly trance, I saw Astrid lying on the bed, pale with purple blemishes beginning to rise to the surface of her skin. I pulled the satin round her and whispered in her ear.

"I am so sorry, love of my life. Whatever came over me…? I'm so sorry, my love." I trailed my finger over her face, and she smiled. Through all the pain and evil I inflicted upon her, she still smiled at my touch. With a sob worthy of a child, I ran out of the room into the night air.

I slept in a meadow that I spent all my time in as a child. I learned and perfected my first spell there. It was a secluded part of the palace, with trees that had long entwined leaves that draped over to form a shield. There were flowers of many colours (however mostly green and gold) that bloomed in whatever season, whatever weather. This feature was bestowed upon the flowers by my first ever spell. The meadow was my pride and joy, which I'd spent countless years protecting and treasuring. It was my comfort, a child of my own. As I was alone, I felt at ease to speak aloud.

"If Astrid ever forgives me, than I shall take her here many times. This shall be our haven." I murmured, stroking one of the willow drapes. I slept amongst the soft grass, and when I awoke I freshened up using spells and made my way straight to the dining hall. Half an hour later, my parents, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three entered the dining hall. Thor was laughing, yet Sif did not join in. She looked distraught, and then she saw me. Our eyes locked. Her hands began to shake, she whispered to Thor and stumbled out of the room. Confused but not bothered, Thor resumed his seat next to me. I did not speak, and Thor was wise to take heed of my silence. I drank a bit of the water provided, but I didn't eat. I couldn't stomach it; after all I had done last night. Using a psychic wave, I listened to what Astrid was doing.

She had woken, dressed and had made her way to the living area. Soon after, I saw the doors open to reveal her, worried but not upset, anxious but not angry, nervous but not hurt. Her eyes immediately found me, and with a small smile she strode up to me.

"Loki, may we talk outside?" She asked, in a cheery voice. Slightly taken aback by her pleasant attitude, I followed her warily to the palace gardens. We sat beside a silver glittering lake. Silence lingered in the air. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Loki, I know what you did to me." She began. I went to interrupt to apologise, but she held up a hand as a demand for me to stop.

"I want you to know that I am in no pain, and that I am sorry you had an argument with Sif. I also want you to know that I forgive you and wish to stay in a relationship with you. I love you Loki, no matter what you are under the skin." She concluded. I stepped forward hesitantly, closing the space between us, as a test to see if she feared me. She didn't flinch, step back or move her gaze from my face. I took her head gingerly with my hands and kissed her. She did not hold back- the kiss was of desire and passion.

"I am so sorry, whether you forgive me or not, I will never forgive myself." I whispered. She chortled and pulled my face back to mine.

**Astrid POV**

I would not forget. I loved Loki so much my heart felt like it would explode, however my mind would forever know that Loki was dark on the inside.


	5. Chapter 5 I want you to know me

**Hullo again, wonderful peeps! So, after debating, and a depressing Tuesday lunchtime at school, I planned the next THREE chapters! Oooht dis gun' be gud! **

**So, I hope you enjoy this!**

**I do not own Marvel or Loki. Although, the things I would do if I did, wow. **

**Please review!**

**Song that inspired this chapter; Roses by Meg & Dia**

* * *

Dance with the Devil Chapter 4- I want you to know me

**Astrid POV**

I woke up peacefully, with a smile on my face. The brilliant sunshine shone on my face, and illuminated my auburn hair. I stretched my arms out contently, and froze for a brief second when my arm hit something. Then realisation came to me and I withdrew my hand. I turned over so I could stretch my arms out, and the arms that belonged to my blockade wrapped around me possessively. I sighed in pleasure, and gladly leant backwards into the man who captured my heart.

"Morning, my love." He whispered in a sultry tone. I opened my eyes again, and memories of the previous night hit me like a bolt from Mjolnir. It was energetic, romantic and very passionate.

"Morning." I whispered, turning slowly to face him. He looked angelic, even first thing in the morning. His black hair was tousled and dishevelled, loose strands in his face. His emerald eyes were alight with humour and lust, and his fingers reached up to stroke my face. I purred ever so slightly, and leaned in to welcome his embrace.

I had almost forgotten the dark night a few weeks back, when I saw the side he fought so valiantly to conceal. I felt honoured he worked so hard to protect me- he would spend virtually every night with me, not even sexually sometimes- just because he knew if I was left alone I would have nightmares that would rock me to my core.

"Did you sleep well?" Loki asked, although I knew he already knew the answer- he just wanted to hear me say it so he would have no doubt in his mind.

"Yes thank you." I said, reaching forward, my lips searching his. He obliged with a smile. Then he pulled away to whisper in my ear.

"Not to burst your obviously amazing bubble, my love, but you have to spend the day with Eira, remember?" He said, chuckling. I groaned and rose from Loki's bed. He smirked, clicked and dressed me in his favourite dress on me. It was a dark green, with silver jewels that laced over my breasts and trailed down and scattered down the front of my dress- it flattered me. A delicate blush crept onto my face which just made him smirk further. As retaliation, I clicked and placed him in my favourite clothing of his- it consisted of a black shirt, trousers and boots. When he was decked out in black it made me blush, but it served as retaliation so I dealt with it.

"Now we've dressed each other," Loki said, laughing, "we should probably get down to meet Eira."

Odin told Loki and me that Eira was of noble upbringing in the north of Asgard. Over in the north, there were rumours of threat, so Eira was sent to the palace. Frigga was taking a visit to see a long lost relative to the east of Asgard, and until her return tomorrow Eira was placed under mine and Loki's care. As we saw Eira, Loki whispered sweetly in my ear.

"It's just for one day, my sweet. Then we can do what we shall." A delicate shiver slithered its way down my back. My eyelids fluttered. I took a deep breath and went forward to greet Eira. She was nine years of age- yet she looked much older. Her brunette curls rolled over her head, and her hazel eyes studied us cautiously. She smiled at me.

"Hello Eira, my name is Astrid. It's a pleasure to meet you, you are so pretty!" I exclaimed. She blushed and curtsied, smiling. She turned to Loki, her hazel eyes cautious no more. Then Loki took her hand- and everything changed.

**Loki POV**

Eira was certainly beautiful, Astrid was right. Eira's mother was a well known maiden who was known for her scandalous adultery. The All-Father only knew how many different naïve men's features were scattered in the making of Eira. She greeted Astrid warmly enough- Astrid was obviously being overly kind to give a good impression. She then turned to me, and I went to greet her. I took her by the hand, as was customary in every polite prince's nature, and gave it a kiss. Her eyes flashed red, and then she screamed. She screamed so much that maids from all floors of the palace ran to investigate. Frigga's personal maid ran forward to comfort Eira, and ran to the gardens with Eira, still screaming, in tow. Astrid stood, frozen in shock. Her innocent blue eyes were wide and confused, which was pretty much a reflection of my own. She turned to face me.

"Loki, sweetheart, she's just a child. Don't take it personally." She stroked my hand soothingly. I was confused and hurt.

"She has a reputation for having psychic abilities- able to read thousands of details from one thing." I pondered. Astrid gave me a worried look and ran off to find Eira. I needed to know what Eira had seen that caused her so much fear. I focused on an image of a boy in my mind, then with a flash shape shifted into that image. I was now a small boy. I was intent of finding out what frightened Eira. I sought her out, and caught her alone, innocently smelling a rose bush.

"Hello, Eira! My name is Fandral." I lied. Eira smiled easily.

"Hello Fandral! It's nice to meet you!" She exclaimed cheerfully. I gleefully laughed internally at the young child's gullibility. My laugh did not last long. Eira's face darkened and she went right into my face to growl at me.

"I'm not stupid, _Loki Odinson_," She hissed, "I know your dirty little secret. I will _not _stick around whilst you live your life innocently." She turned on her heels and walked away. Stunned, I shifted back to my normal self. I had no dirty little secret. Unless she was referring to- my blood ran cold. Eira knew something I didn't. Upset, I went to my chambers. I didn't cry- I was just too hurt. Astrid came in.

"Eira warned me to stay away from you." She began.

"Oh yes? She was all too quick to tell me about my 'dirty little secret' earlier." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose wearily. I quietly cried.

"Why does no one trust me?" I asked, turning to face Astrid again. She had pity in her eyes, and she came over to comfort me. We lay on the bed together, cradling each other.

"How can I make it better?" She finally asked.

"Tell me about your family." I whispered- my voice cracking.

**Astrid POV**

I was hesitant to let Loki in this deep- what if he used this information against me? I banished such an evil thought instantly.

"Well, my parents married at 16. My mother, Valkyrie Wolfe, gave birth to me at 18- she was frowned upon for giving birth to me so late in her life. My father, Agni Wolfe, always concealed a dark urge. Mother, she studied Midgard a lot. She was fascinated by them and their various deities. I was named after a painting she saw of a beautiful fair goddess. That's what my name means- fair, beautiful goddess. My mother was always so airy- I miss her. My father never liked me- he blamed me every time he beat my mother- one day he snapped. Just like that. Someone insulted him, and he took it to heart and killed them, my mother. She was pregnant with my would be brother." My voice cracked at the end, and I sobbed. Loki was intently listening to me, and he was no longer hurt- only concerned for me.

My selfless, wonderful Loki. He rocked me and I fell asleep crying.


	6. Chapter 6 Born to Die

**I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in almost 2 weeks! . I started my exams, and started a second Tumblr blog for Loki and am considering a Sherlock fic, so I apologise for my lateness! This chapter is awful, I'm really sorry! I promise next chapter is gonna be great, we discover the threat (I made the threat myself) and Astrid and Loki's fate is sealed!**

**By the way, the ending has been planned and BY GOLLY is it gonna hurt my feels!**

**"Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side."- Sherlock, A Scandal in Belgravia**

**Song that inspired this chapter- Lana Del Rey - Born to Die**

_Italics= Thoughts or growling/hissing/snarling/over pronunciation_

Chapter 6- Born to die

**Astrid POV**

Despite all the nightmares and horror I had gotten off my chest, I had no nightmares that night. Even in sleep I remember being confused. I woke up in a daze- I submerged slowly, blissfully even. I was lying on my side, with Loki behind me, his arms wrapped around me, tugging me to his lean structure. He squeezed my hand to signal to me that he was awake and he knew I was awake too.

"Hey." I whispered, leaning further into him.

"Hello." He whispered into my ear, sending delicious shivers down my spine.

"I had beautiful dreams last night." I began. As I became more aware of my surroundings, I traced my fingers down my neck to discover something hanging from it. Loki unwrapped himself to my disappointment; but he brought me to sit up with him too. He took the charm around my neck off to show me.

"I meant to give you this- but I couldn't really last night. So whilst you slept, I put it on you." He explained, delicately holding it in his palm. He showed me it. It was a silver chain, with a small translucent green jewel suspended from it. The light shone onto it, casting diamond light flecks on my skin.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, tracing a finger across it in wonder.

"It's a… ahem… Lokistone." He said, clearing his throat before giving me its name.

"Lokistone…" I trailed off, still captured by its simple beauty.

"I was exploring with Thor when I was younger. We came across a cave, never before discovered by anyone. Every wall was encrusted with these jewels. I wanted to preserve its beauty- nothing so beautiful should be left to the greedy hands of society. So I took five. One for Thor, Mother, Father, myself and one to spare. I had no idea who to give the last one to- so I held on to it. I'm glad I did." He finished, his emerald eyes finally meeting mine.

"It's beautiful." I said, smiling.

"I want you to have it." He went to put it around my neck, but I stopped him.

"Are you sure? It's so beautiful; don't you want to hold on to it for someone else?" I said.

"No. I want you to own it. I can't just have love anymore- I want us to be joined in as many ways as possible. Excluding betrothal… for now." He said, chuckling. I withdrew my hand from around his wrist, and he proceeded to clasp the necklace to me. He put three fingers on the jewel, and I felt warmth pulse through me through the necklace. The Lokistone glowed a luminous emerald, and then faded to a translucent jade again. When Loki approached me, however, the Lokistone glowed again.

"It glows and heats up when I am near, or in the presence of magic. Also, it'll tell you my emotions. Just how mine-" he broke off to touch our two necklaces together, "-will tell me yours." With a bright flash, our necklaces came apart, and faded.

"I want us to be together in as many ways as possible." He repeated, his fingers trailing down my face. With sudden urgency I pulled his face to mine- he moaned against our embrace. He pushed me against the wall, his hand snaking up my thigh. I gasped at his touch- earning me a moan in response. Before we could progress, there was a knock on the door. It was quite hard and rash. It didn't take masterful deduction to figure it out.

"Thor." I grumbled, before snapping to conjure up a new dress. It was a pale yellow, and trailed along the floor. My hair was in loose curls- I carelessly tied into a loose bun on my head. Loki had changed his clothes whilst I slept. He strode to the door and opened it in a heartbeat.

"Brother, can I help you?" Loki said, opening the door further. I came to Loki's side, smiling. I was greeted by Thor, his blonde hair wild and messy, a beaming smile on his face. He wielded Mjolnir, and he was in his armour.

"Greetings, brother, lady Astrid. I came to ask for some advice, brother." Thor began, uneasily. His eyes flashed my way, but that was all it took for me to realise.

"Loki, I am going to go and have breakfast. I'll see you later." I pecked his cheek, squeezed his hand and brushed past Thor.

**Loki POV**

"Thor, what's wrong?" I asked. Never ever, even before Mjolnir or during Mjolnir had Thor ever wanted advice from me. I was pleasantly surprised, but also worried.

"It's father. He has bestowed me with knowledge of an immense threat to Asgard, and wants to know what I would do in his position…" Thor trailed off. My heart sank at his words. Father had trusted Thor with knowledge capable of destroying the realm, and had not even mentioned it to me.

"He told you this?" I enquired, my hands clenching into fists.

"Of course, he told you too, yes?" Thor said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"No, he has not even mentioned it. And I doubt he was going to!" I exclaimed, my body starting to shake. Thor took a step back and his hands twitched to extend Mjolnir. He winced after this- he realised he was subconsciously planning to use that hammer on me.

"Don't you dare use Mjolnir on me, Thor Odinson!" I snarled, taking a step towards me, the volume of my voice increasing.

"Brother, I am sorry that father did not tell you of this. I'm sure he will in his own time." Thor said, trying to defend our father.

"No, Thor. Just…don't." I said, defeated. I stormed out of the room and went to hunt out father. Thor pursued me, but let me get far ahead. I was secretly grateful once again. I went straight to the throne room, and lo and behold there was my father, sat on the throne with an air of importance. By his side was mother.

"Loki, is there something wrong?" Father said, standing up.

"Actually, father, there is." I said, spitting 'father' out like venom.

"Were you actually ever going to inform me of the threat to the realm? Or did you just want your favourite to know?" I said, approaching father.

"Loki, I'm sorry, I had no idea that you would take offence…"

"Take offence to the fact that you share information with one child but not the other? Why that would be offensive, _I wonder_?" I growled, losing control. Tears were threatening to spill, and I was struggling to hold them back. That's when my Lokistone heated up- I could see nothing yet something held my hand. Then I heard a whisper from the side that held my hand.

"Loki, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm here for you, my sweet." I had missed that voice, despite hearing it not an hour previously. I calmed down slightly.

"Loki, please you must understand. You know that Thor is the eldest- the threat is true, but I want to test Thor's judgement. He will come of age soon, and he will be king." These words crushed me.

"When will I get a say? Do you even want to hear what I would have said, had you _let me in_?" I said. My hand that held Astrid's was being stroked. It was meant as a gesture of comfort, and it worked well.

"Father, were you even going to tell me?" I asked, my voice cracking before I said 'tell'.

"I will not keep the truth from you. I was going to wait until further news before deciding whether or not to tell you." Father said, his head bowing in shame. Disgusted, I broke my hold on Astrid and stormed out of the room.

**Astrid POV**

After Loki stormed off, I went to pursue him. But Lady Frigga's voice made me stop.

"Astrid, make him see that we love him, and we were going to tell him eventually." She pleaded. With a sigh, I turned off the invisibility charm and turned to face him.

"My queen, I was not here to listen to your conversation. I was here to comfort him." I explained, bowing my head.

"My dear, I understand. He truly loves you- and I think you were wise."

"Thank you my lady." I said.

"Please, look after him tonight. I think he might need it." I nodded, curtsied and went to find my love. I was desperate to be with him- so I transported to where he was.

He was on his bed- not crying, but glaring ferociously at the door.

"Astrid, is it wise to be in my company at present?" He asked, moving his dark green eyes to meet my soft blue ones.

"I had to see you. I want to spend time with you. May I stay?" I asked. With a defeated, broken sigh, Loki nodded and gestured next to him. He was mumbling. Struggling to understand, I leaned closer. He turned quickly to me, making me flinch, and stood up.

"Why does no one trust me?" He asked.

"I trust you." I whispered, and went near him.

"You're all I need, my love." He whispered back. He pushed me to the wall, and kissed me ferociously. His mouth went all over me- my lips, my neck, my throat. His hands once again snaked up my thigh, making me gasp. He moaned and kissed even harder than before. He threw me onto the bed, clambered on top of me, and then I was in blissful serenity, as we caressed each other, tangled to be one being, flawless and at peace with the world.

My heart swelled with affection. After our intense passionate love making was over, he collapsed next to me on the bed.

"I trust you with my life." I said, stroking his face. His eyes darkened.

"Well, be careful. I'll end up being the end of you." He said.

"Don't be ridiculous." I countered.

"I'm not. I will end up killing you." He growled.

"No you won't. You are delusional, and I fear that it'll ruin you. Why must you torture yourself? You're no evil- you're just…misunderstood." I explained.

"Why doesn't anyone help me?" He whispered, tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks.

"I'm trying, I really am." I said, my eyes watering with sympathy and pain for him. My Lokistone burned with anger, rage and sadness.

A small shard of my heart broke off with his tears that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aaah! Sorry I took so long to publish this one, but I only went and got friggin' food poisoning! .**

**Anyway, from here on it's gonna get so angsty. But if I'm honest, I'm not sure I should even continue this. I mean, reading all the other fanfictions on here, mine's really bad. But I'll persevere for now. **

**I hope you enjoy, it took literal pain to produce ;)**

**"Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side."- Sherlock Holmes**

**Song that inspired this chapter- Disturbia by The Sequence**

* * *

Chapter 7- Disturbia

**Astrid POV**

I never tired of the sensation when holding Loki's hand. It felt so warm, and intimate.

"You know, when I was younger I wondered what it was like to hold someone's hand. So I replicated my reflection, and spent many nights… holding my own hand." His voice cracked with sadness.

"Well, those days are over. I will hold your hand forever, if you want." I whispered back, looking into his green eyes truthfully.

"I was lost. But I think… no, I know… you found me." Loki admitted, turning to face me completely. My breath stopped with these words.

"Anyway, I found out that there is a threat coming from another realm. They're hostile, and we're facing a current threat of war." He said, changing the subject.

"They come from Hel." My heart turned to ice.

"Hel? They must be remnants of the dead, yes?" I asked. He nodded, frowning, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"What is Odin's proposal?" I asked.

"He doesn't wish to do anything currently. He wants to wait to see if there is a peaceful resolution. Besides, we have yet to discover why they're here, what they want and who they are, most importantly of all." I looked down in fear. I wouldn't look in his eyes- but I forgot about the Lokistone.

"Don't be afraid, this will be resolved." I still couldn't look at him. He took a hand and gently pulled my face to meet his.

"I promise I will protect you, with my life, if it's necessary." My heart melted, and I pulled him in to kiss me. A loud grunt of someone clearing their throat pulled us apart abruptly- it was Sif. Her facial expression was grim, her face pale and grey. My stomach dropped.

"Sif, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's those things from Hel." She said, taking a frail step towards us.

"What did they do?" Loki asked, taking a step forward to meet her.

"They attacked the village just east of here. 3 dead." She said; her voice cracking. Loki spared a worried glance my way, before making his way to where Odin resided.

* * *

**Loki POV**

It was crucial that I put all my effort into making my lie believable to her. I didn't want her worrying about anyone's safety- she would no doubt compromise herself to save someone she loved. The truth was the dead from Hel had threatened war, and had already proceeded with their first orders to kill all who opposed them. Then Sif came along, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold up my lie much longer. I ran to father's room, to ask for details on the fate of Asgard.

"Father, how much trouble are we in as of present?" I asked, sparing no time for small talk or time to dance around the edge of the subject.

"Loki-"

"No, I am part of the family, I am a prince of Asgard, and I demand to know details of the happenings in a kingdom I grew up in." I interrupted. Rather taken aback, father explained.

"They're the dead. They want vengeance, for some reason, and so they have come to take it on us. Until we know their plans, we are powerless." He explained, his eye steely and brave.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Hope." He answered, looking down in shame. My heart sank- there would be no easy way out this time. I turned to look at Astrid. She was about to cry. I walked over to her, took her hand and transported us to my chambers.

"I swear by all I hold sacred, including my own life, that you _will_ be safe. I will protect you- no harm will cross your path." My Lokistone burned stronger than ever.

* * *

**Astrid POV**

I asked myself several times in my head if this was the end. Loki and I sat down and revised spells- we had to prepare.

"Loki, will you teach me to manipulate shadows?" I asked him. My Lokistone dropped its temperature so dramatically my chest hurt.

"No. It's dangerous- you've heard all the horror stories surrounding dark magic." He said. I wouldn't give up.

"It's crucial- I know you'll have to go off and confront them, and I will be at your side- I need to protect myself!" I explained.

"You will have to accompany me to confront them tomorrow on the Bifrost- but that does not mean I will allow you to perform dark magic!" He cried, shaking his head. With an exasperated sigh, I slammed my hand down onto a page.

"I can take care of myself, don't you _see_?" I hissed.

"Look, Astrid, I refuse to quarrel with you over something so trivial." He replied, his tone cool.

"No, Loki, you look. I will not be regaled by you. If I needed constant care, I would have gotten it from my DEAD PARENTS!" I cried, my voice rising. Loki didn't flinch, or move. He simply stayed still and listened to my outburst. I breathed deeply, and then I let him speak.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm offering you something you never got from your psychopath of a father." He stated matter-of-factly. That was beyond cruel. Before I realised what I was doing, my hand connected with his cheek. I heard a vicious slap sound echo through the room, and his pale skin was a deep red from the impact. His eyes widened, and his head moved slowly to look at me again. My Lokistone burned with hurt and anger. I winced at the damage I caused him. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall.

"_Am I a monster to you_?" He hissed. My hair, bedraggled, hung down my face. Beads of sweat trickled down my head.

"No, but you're an insufferable coxcomb with no soul and a bad taste in life choices!" I retaliated, glaring ferociously. With an enraged growl, he threw me to the other wall, and tugged my hair.

"A coxcomb? You're nothing but a pathetic quim with a disgusting past of murder, deceit and betrayal. You deserve-"

"What Loki? I deserve WHAT?" I yelled, interrupting his rant. Tears were streaming down my face, hot and burning my cheeks. Shocked, Loki let go of my hair and retreated from me.

"Go on, finish off your sentence, you disgusting creature." I whispered, choking back sobs. My arms curled around my own body, and I allowed a small sob to escape my throat.

"Astrid, I-" He stretched out a hand to comfort me. I slapped it away and protested.

"No. This happens every time. Every time." I choked, broken. I ran out of the room, a hand over my mouth. In the comfort of my own chambers, I sobbed. I threw myself onto my bed and let all my frustration, sadness and hurt out into the silence. Eventually, I sent myself to sleep. I felt myself being pulled into the dream- it was the Warriors three, Sif, Thor, Odin and Loki standing on the Bifrost, facing the demented creatures of Hel. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Loki stepped forward to face them, and I gasped. These creatures glowed red and I knew they meant no good. I stepped forward and uttered his name, but I was powerless. Then one of the creatures stepped forward. I knew that these creatures could kill immortals. That's why Odin was so keen to avoid a fight with them. The creature reached out a blood-red hand, and plunged it deep into Loki's chest. His armour fell off, like it was cloth. I screamed for my love- and he sunk to the floor, his eyes lifeless. Then, I was pulled from the dream and back to my chambers. I woke sobbing.

**Loki POV**

I had no idea what had come over me, what possessed me to treat Astrid as I did. I loved her more than life itself, and I treated her like a peasant mortal. Weary and upset, I sunk into a dreamless sleep that felt like a coma. I dreamt of nothing, but I heard Astrid and my argument replay over and over for what felt like eternity. I finally woke up, and I was crying. My Lokistone was freezing- she was… dead? My heart stopped beating. I honed in on her energy. She wasn't dead- she was sobbing in her bed. She fell asleep sobbing, and woke up sobbing. I debated with myself as to whether or not to visit her. I decided against it. The less involved with her I was the better. It was healthier for her. There was a knock on my door- the knock was loud and heavy- so it was Thor, then.

"Enter, Thor." I said, drying my eyes quickly. He plodded through the door, in full armour. He was holding Mjolnir, and the expression on his face was grim.

"They're here." He said. My heart sank.


	8. Chapter 8

***Sniffs* **

**It's been a long and most beautiful road to reach such a tearful conclusion, and I'm so sad it ends here. I love all my beautiful reviewers littlenerd, dfxcm, Fallenlily366, Poison Master 16, DOCTOR WHO-MERLIN-SHERLOCK, Shoshi, Creed vs Deadpool, and Sketchbook Pianist! **

**If you have a Tumblr, please follow Krazikins- she's followed me through this whole journey and I love her so much! She's awesome! Follow her at this link: **

**If you want more of my work (which I thank you if you should) then visit my profile- I have begun a new story entitled "Haunt me" which is a Loki/Sigyn fic which sees Sigyn and Loki stuck on earth! :D **

**Song that inspired this chapter: Holding on and letting go- Ross Copperman**

**Please please review! It would mean a lot to me! xxx**

* * *

Dance with the devil chapter 8

Loki POV

"Thor, give me two minutes, and I shall join you." I said, swallowing my anxiety.

"Will lady Astrid join us, brother?" Thor asked, turning to the door. With a sigh, I lowered my defences.

"I don't know, I think not." Thor nodded, and walked out of the door. I put on my armour, although I pondered what use it would be when confronting the undead. With a small sigh, I placed my helmet on my head- I welcomed the feeling. My armour felt comfortable on me. I wasted no time in walking out of the door to meet with my family in the dining hall.

"Are you ready, Thor?" Mother was fretting, playing and tweaking with my poor brother's armour.

"Yes, I have said so a thousand times or more, mother. I'm fine and ready. Ah, Loki are you ready?" Thor asked, swiftly diverting the attention from him to me. I mentally cursed him for that. Mother ran over to me, tears in her eyes.

"Your father told me what you'll face this morn. Do not go, Loki. You're safe here." She whispered, placing a hand on my cheek. I smiled and took her hand in both of mine.

"I'll be fine, mother. You worry too much." I assured. Mother wasn't soothed by my words- a tear still rolled down her cheek in sadness for her sons.

"I know you'll be fine- but look out for Thor- he may be older but we know who's more responsible of you two." She said, before stepping back to stand next to father. Father was clad in his armour, looking proud in all his armoured glory. He didn't look afraid about the events to come. Thor and I stood side by side- we were silent, yet we depended on each other's company. He was reckless, and occasionally arrogant, but I loved him with all my heart, and I knew I couldn't face the undead without him. Our eyes met for a brief instant- he showed no worry, only excitement and anticipation. Adrenaline coursed through my veins- the feeling of battle was imminent. Then, we mounted our horses. I felt the feeling of my stallion- we connected with each other- brothers in arms. I settled into the saddle quickly. My steed whinnied, and pawed the ground with his mighty hooves. With a roar, Odin charged onto the Bifrost to meet with the undead.

We arrived at the Bifrost, and there stood them. They were in the model of an Asgardian- their eyes were sunken, black and they had pale skin. Their faces were slack and expressionless, and their bodies were decaying. We dismounted our horses and walked forward to meet these creatures.

"Odin All-father, it's good to meet you at last." One rasped, trudging forward a pace.

"What do you want with Asgard?" Odin asked, his voice strong and calm.

"We want to rule it." The creature said, not at all dancing around the subject.

"Rule Asgard? But I am the king of Asgard." Odin said, trying to get information out of the creature. The creature was not stupid- he knew what game Odin was playing.

"Very observant of you, we're glad you recognise you're the king." It taunted angrily. Thor stiffened in anger- I put a restraining hand on his shoulder. The creature saw this and turned its attention to us.

"Thor and Loki Odinson. What a pleasure." It said, it's long tongue snaking out of its mouth to lick its lips. I nodded in greeting, my nod sharp and purposeful. My mind was elsewhere- I was struggling between the present and the past. I couldn't get Astrid out of my mind.

"Your youngest seems distracted, Odin. You ought to train them better." The creature rasped, its laugh a threatening chuckle. With a glare, I snapped to.

"Focus brother." Thor hissed in my ear. I moved my head to indicate I obeyed, but stayed quiet and focused on the creature.

"I see you are rather dysfunctional at times." It noted.

"Isn't every family?" I countered, raising my head with importance. It took a step back- it hadn't dealt with my sharp tongue before.

"You're a sharp one." It said, laughter in its voice.

"What do you want with Asgard?" Thor questioned, repeating Odin's first question.

"I have already told you, Odinson." It hissed, spitting out our surname.

"Then why haven't you made more of an effort to rule it?" Thor asked.

"Our time will come." It said enigmatically. I didn't enjoy enigmatic enemies. I growled.

With a sharp movement, the creature's hand began to glow a deathly scarlet. With a gasp of horror, Thor lifted Mjolnir, prepared for attack. What happened next happened in what felt like slow motion. The creature threw a ball of scarlet at Thor, and Mjolnir deflected it and it hit one of the flanking creatures. With a pained screech, it dropped to the floor dead. Odin shouted at Thor to stop- and the creature raised its scarlet hand again. This time however, it was aimed at me. I had no defence, and Odin was too busy holding Thor back to defend me. I stepped back in shock, prepared to die. However, in a shock of black, someone stepped in front of me and took the blow, sending their body shooting backwards. In the distraction, I was able to slay the creature that aimed at me, and two of the other creatures. Odin released Thor and they both leapt into the midst of the creatures, fighting ferociously for themselves and Asgard. Confident they would manage, I ran back off the Bifrost to see who jumped in front of me. My heart froze and shattered as I saw who it was.

"Astrid." I breathed, dropping onto my knees in front of her pale figure. She wasn't dead- but she was deathly pale and shivering. A bead of blood dribbled from her lips.

"I'm sorry… Loki. I didn't… want to lose you." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. A sob escaped my chest, and I cradled her in my armoured arms.

"You saved my life." I said, still in shock. I felt numb- I refused to breathe.

"Like I said, I didn't… want to lose… you." She said, sobbing now. She sat up slightly, wincing as she did so.

"They're losing… Loki. If I can destroy… the master creature… then the others will perish… too." She was struggling.

"No. You need to rest and heal. Come on. You can do this." I soothed, stroking her face with my shaking fingers.

"I'm doing this… I want you to… know I love you… and I forgive you… and you need… to forgive yourself." She said, tears streaming. Then with a gasp of pain, she disappeared from my arms. In shock I stood up and turned around to see the master creature. It was twice the size of the other creatures, its face slack and hollow and unappealing. There in front of it stood Astrid. She was limping, an arm supporting her ribs. With a loud scream, she plunged her free hand into its chest. The creature screeched and plunged off of the side of the Bifrost, Astrid still attached to it. She managed to escape the creature's chest, but not before they both fell. She grasped onto the side, and I ran forward to help her. I could see there was a possibility she'd be rescued- but it was slimming by the second. Tears rolling down my face, I screamed her name over and over.

"It's too late… let go sweetheart. I love… you." She whispered, blood trickling from her pale lips, tears streaking her face.

"No… I will never let go of you again." I said, sobbing.

"Please." I shook my head stubbornly. One of her hands slipped my grasp. Then, she let go completely.

"Astrid! Nooo!" I roared, my voice cracking. I almost jumped after her, but Sif was holding on to me. She cradled me in her lap, stroked my hair and tried to soothe me. She rocked me back and forth whilst I sobbed uncontrollably. I risked a look at everything around me- the other creatures lay dead on the ground, and Thor and Odin were blood-splattered. The victory was shadowed by the tragedy. Everyone's heads were bowed out of grief for the loss of my beloved Astrid.

It had been many moons since that fateful day, and I still felt like I had no reason to live. So that morn, I went to seek out an old and incredibly wise elder of magic. I met him just outside of the court of Asgard. He was haggard; his pale skin papery and aged. His strangled white hair came down to just above his shoulders.

"Elder- I have come to ask… or plea for your assistance." I started, my eyes confident but no doubt sad. The elder had a sad look on his face- he must have known what had happened on the Bifrost.

"What do you need, prince?" He asked, his voice cracked with age and wisdom.

"I want you to remove my memory of Astrid, and replace her with untrue memories." I struggled not to cry- this was a major decision I faced. If the elder agreed, I would never ever have known Astrid- I would still occasionally be sad but I would have know idea why. Astrid would just be a dream I'd long forgotten and abandoned.

"Why would you do this to yourself, prince?" He asked, his head gently tilting to the left in confusion.

"Because I cannot live a life without her- but I want to carry on living." I explained. There was more to my request then that, but that was all the elder needed to know. The elder pondered my request a minute, and finally agreed.

"Very well. I give you one last warning- this spell cannot be reversed. This also alters everyone else's minds- no one will have known of Astrid's existence. That means she technically never existed. It would be sad for her to not be remembered." He warned, turning to pick out a book from his bookshelf. It was covered in a thin blanket of dust.

"I have made up my mind- it's selfish of me, I know, but it's not like I ask for a lot in life." I reasoned.

"True, I cannot argue with that. But still, I shall remember the enchantment whilst you prepare to say goodbye mentally to Astrid." I thought of all the memories we shared- the love we made and shared. Then I remembered the pain I caused her- and how I had mistreated her. I began to cry. The elder placed his hands on my head, and spoke once more.

"Are you ready, prince?" I couldn't bring myself to speak, so I simply nodded, the silent tears spilling down my ashen face.

He murmured an enchantment in norse, and I felt a tugging sensation in my heart. I shut my eyes tight, holding on to the image of Astrid's face. She was smiling- as she had done on the first night we met. Her hair flowed down her face, and I was desperate to move it from her face and touch her one last time. Then, her image began to fade. I called out to her- I was losing this battle, just like I lost hers. Then, my vision went black. It was over.

* * *

**So it's all over! What do you think of the chapter? Or the entire story? Was it worthy?**

**I hope so.**

**Hope to see you all at "Haunt me". I love you all!**

**A link to my Tumblr on my bio!**

**Farewell my lovelies.**


End file.
